crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy Dark Destinity
One of my favorite video games is the final fantasy series. I’ve played just about every game in the series even the ones that weren’t released in the United States where I live. Not to mention the spinoff titles. My favorite game and maybe my favorite game of all is final fantasy 7. I must of played it at least 3 times to 100 percent completion by now. I know some people might think its not as good as most people think it is but although I was getting bored of the game I couldn’t stop playing it because it was just that good. But…on my fourth play through something happened that ill never forget. This isn’t your average story. If you thought you knew final fantasy Vll think again. Because like me, this story of Cloud will probably change how you see him forever. It all started that I day I began my final play through of the game. I put the disk in the ps1 and started a new game like anyone would, but I noticed something was of about how it started. The ps1 began smoking and strange sounds were made. I thought maybe the disk was corrupt but kept on playing in case anything happened. I was playing as Cloud, but he is not in Midgar as normal. He seems to be standing in what look like the debug room but how is that possible? I didn’t have a hacked game and I certanly didn’t get the game from some old man or a garage sale like most. I took out the game and checked it and something indeed was wrong. There was a large scratch running accross the disk and it was very deep, smoking as if the console had burnt the gashing scratch into the cd. I began wondering how could the game even work at all? I don’t remember scratching the game or anything. I shrugged it off however and put the game back in the system. In the strange debug room Yuffie was the only thing I could talk to, like in the normal debug room, I suppose. However the options that appeared when I speak to her aren’t the normal options. There were only 3. They said in bold font that wasn’t normal for final fantasy. It looked like…it was written in blood, as if with a paintbrush of some kind. The words said HELP US and KILL HIM and TO LATE. I select the first option HELP US to see what happens. The screen fades out and in to Cloud standing there surrounded by his team mates (except Yuffie). They were suspended in the same tanks from the Nibelheim mako raector. “This… is all… your fault” I heard Barrett say. What had he mean? Had Cloud done this to them? Could he have done this to them? My question was answered. “You let him do this to us”! Tifa had said. So it was not cloud but someone else? But who? They seemed in pain as if the mako tanks were hurting them. Indeed it seemed as if there skin was being burned alive by the liquid as they began to transform into the monsters made from mako poisoning. Soon they died right there in there hideous state. Cloud screamed, which was odd because I don’t remember the game even having voice acting. He grabbed his head and begun shaking it like the animation he makes when Sephiroth gets in his mind. The screen faded then again and Cloud was back in the debug room with Yuffie was standing there again. I talked to her again and HELP US was no longer there. I select KILL HIM NEXT but immediately I was thrust into battle scenario. No music played. Cloud was facing an enemy. That enemy was none other than Sephiroth himself! But the battle was easy like the final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth at the end of the game. Somehow Cloud seemed to have no level but had 9999 in health and all stats and attributes but was aflicted with the “sadness” status ailment. I select the attack option and Sephiroth offerred no defense against Clouds slash. As if he want to die, he doesn’t even try to resist. But the great slash did nothing. No attack points even showed up above Sephiroth after the hit. “You could have saved them” Sephiroth said. “Your freinds. Your home. Even him to. But….its to late for him now.” Him? What could he mean? Who was him he was talking about? Then before I could choose another option Sephiroth died just there as a giant sword pierced his chest. Blood burst from his chest as the sword was pulled out. It was a Buster sword like Clouds! But….who else could had have a Buster sword but him? It could only be… The one wielding the sword was a black silloette who I could not make out. He walked away into the darkness and bode me to follow him. But the screen faded to black before I could. I was back in the debug room and yuffie presented the final option: TO LATE. I select it and then the unthinkable happen. Yuffie’s head exploded with fierce intensity and blood red fluid begins gushing from her neck. “If your strong enough, come get me. Or else your next.” I heard a voice say. I am scared now. Was someone hunting Cloud and his friends? Was someone hunting ME? I realize what I must do. I move Cloud towards the shadowy figure who appears. He draws his buster sword and slashes Cloud. Cloud was knocked out and the screen fades. He awakes in a dark room like the planets core at the end of the game. Clouds friends are all dead with body parts cut of and hanging floating in the air surrounding the planets core. “How does it feel to have everything taken away” the voice said. Finally I had a clear sight of who he was. The black figure faded and revealed that…it was Zack Fair! The very same Zack fair that saved Cloud from Shinra all those years ago. “You took my life. I took your friends” zack said. Now do you remember? When i died, you took on my identity and lived in Midgar as me, forgetting everything I did for you. Well now its my turn to ruin your life.” But this wasn’t possible! Zack was supposed to be dead? How could he be haunting Cloud his best friend? There was no way this is possible! Clud could do nothing in defense. Zack stabbed him through the heart with his sword and Cloud begins screaming in agony. Zacks face is dark now. His blood lust eyes highlighted by his desire to kill. As cloud dies he utters his last breath. Soon Zack faces me and says something ill never forget. “Your next.” Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:English Class Failure